


the grass is always greener

by mynamjo



Category: blade of grass, that one blade of grass from your front lawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamjo/pseuds/mynamjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well, it's about so grass as a joke and the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the grass is always greener

**Author's Note:**

> this is for that one post on tumblr. it's not betad or spell checked or grammar checked. I mean, I wrote it on this document not even in word. it's just crack

It was a bright day in June when the grass began to notice a change. It was subtle at first but it wasn't long before the grass could start to see the change rather than just feel it.  
The other grass pieces around him had begun to get shorter and had stopped talking and smiling. they no longer even looked like they had faces . it was just a few at first but soon large patches of his family had begun to go missing. The little blade of grass could never see who was doing it because he was always asleep when the thing came so that night he decided to stay awake all night and watch. 

The little piece of grass had never been awake for this long before and his eyes were beginning to grow tired but, he knew he needed to stay up.   
It wasn't long until the grass could see the full moon above his little grassy head. He stared up at it in wonder. the little blade of grass had never seen the moon before be his family had told him stories about it and about how sometimes it would be so bright that it almost looked like morning. 

The little blade of grass was happy that he had gotten to see the moon even if he did have to stay up way past his bedtime to see it. 

It wasn't long before the blade of grass could feel a rumbling in the ground. He tried to turn his head but before he could a blade came out from behind him. He tried to scream, he tried to get away but he couldn't the blade cut his head from his body leaving him to die. 

The little blade of grass laid on the ground cut in two and slowly dying, he looked up to the moon with one last smile glad that he at least got to see the night sky.


End file.
